une comptine dans la tête
by Ayma
Summary: Attention une song fic. Et dire que tout ça c'est de la faute à Elycia... ou l'école comme on veut. Faut dire que Ed a pété un cable aussi. allez,un tit RoyRiza


**Ouai, super c'est moi !... Bref, je vous mets une petite "song fic" en attendant mes "vrais" fic  
****Pourquoi les alert ne marchent plus ? beuheuheu...**

**FMA n'est pas à moi  
****sinon je sr'ais riche,  
****Ah, le rêve mais on s'en fiche  
****y'aurait que du Roy Riza,  
****et surtous, ça n'exist'rais pas !**

**Oui, faut imaginer ça en chantant, n'importe quel air ça fera l'affaire (j'oublie tout le temps de mettre que ça m'apartiens pas...)**

-------------------------------------------------

Ed et Al revenait de chez Hughes qui les avaient bien évidemment kidnapper pour passer l'après midi avec sa petite fille. En plus du papa gâteau, la gamine était super existée d'avoir des amis pour jouer à la dînette et la mère tentait tant bien que mal de les calmer. Après quatre heures de torture à jouer à cache-cache, au colin-maillard, à loup est-tu, à faire des gribouillages avec les nouveaux feutres, à chanter toutes les comptines idiotes qu'on apprends à l'école, mais aussi l'imploration gênante d'Elycia devant les invité où il est question d'un p'tit frère…bref, ils avaient enfin réussi à s'en aller pour pouvoir rentrer au QG. Ed devait rendre un rapport à Mustang et il voulait s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible pour pouvoir s'écrouler dans un bon lit moelleux où il pourrait ronfler comme bon lui semble. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du bâtiment militaire lorsqu'Ed commença à s'arracher les cheveux rageusement :

--MARRE DE MARE !

Alphonse le regarda légèrement effrayé :

--Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

--KYAAAA !

--Non mais tu te sens bien ?

--J'ai une chanson dans la tête ça m'agace !

--Hein ?

--C'est à cause de d'Elycia, la prochaine fois je l'enferme dans le placard pendant que Hughes te montre l'album photos.

--Ne dis pas ça Ed…

--ARRRRRRRG. Je vais crever si elle ne sort pas tout de suite !

--C'est quoi ?

_Une souris verte  
__Qui courrait dans l'herbe  
__Je l'attrape par la queue  
__Je la montre à ces messieurs  
__Ces messieurs me disent  
__Trempez la dans l'eau  
__Trempez la dans l'huile  
__Ça fera un escargot tout chaud !_

Roy Mustang était dans son bureau, tranquillement en train de remplir des dossier sous l'œil vigilant de son lieutenant lorsqu'il entendit pouffer de rire :

--AL, C'EST PAS DROLE, C'EST SUPER CHIANT !

Les deux alchimistes entrèrent dans son bureau, Alphonse était mort de rire et Ed d'une humeur massacrante.

--Qu'est ce qu'y a Edward ? T'as rapetissée de trois centimètres ?

N'empêche, faire chier ce p'tit morveux lui faisait du bien après une tonne de paperasse à remplir.

--ALORS VOUS C'EST BON ! C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE VENIR ME FAIRE CHIER ! Voilà mon rapport, amusez-vous bien !

Il lui balança son carnet et se cassa du bureau.

--EDWARD, TU VEUX PASSER EN COURT MARTIALE ?

--euh… colonel… hésita Alphonse. Excusez le, on vient juste de rentrer de Reesembul et on a été obligé de passer l'après midi entière chez Hughes. En plus il a "une souris verte" dans la tête.

--AL ! Ramène ton cul ! Je veux pas passer la nuit ici ! gueula Ed du couloir.

Alphonse se tapa le casque en signe de désespoir : _il peut pas être plus poli celui là ?_

Roy voulu encore le titiller :

--Tu t'es fait jeté par ta p'tite mécanicienne, c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse.

Roy était tout fier, il avait eu le dernier mot mais…

--Et moi j'vous demande si vous vous tapez Hawkeye dans votre bureau ? répliqua Ed caché dans le couloir.

Riza, qui était restée neutre releva la tête de ses papier et ouvrit grand les yeux

Roy était complètement paralysé. Oui, il venait de se faire casser par la petite crevette mais…

Il se précipita à la porte avec une envie de meurtre très meurtrière :

--EDWARD !!!!

Le Fullmetal Alchemist étant connu pour son courage hors du commun avait bien évidemment pris la fuite.

Dans le bureau, Al ne se sentait vraiment pas bien devant la tête du lieutenant…

--Ahem, lieutenant, moi… je … je ne suis pas du tous de l'avis d'Edward… et je vais… vous laisser… au revoir.

Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il le put du bureau.

Dans les couloir, la chanson lui revint en tête :

_Une souris verte  
__Qui courrait dans l'herbe  
__Je l'attrape par la queue  
__Je la montre à ces messieurs  
__Ces messieurs me disent  
__Trempez la dans l'eau  
__Trempez la dans l'huile  
__Ça fera un escargot tout chaud !_

Alors, inconsciemment, il se mit à la fredonner.

_Je la mets dans mon chapeau  
__Elle me dit qu'il fait trop chaud  
__Je la mets dans mon placard  
__Elle me dit qu'il fait trop noir  
__Je la mets dans ma culotte  
__Elle me fait trois petites crottes !_

Armstrong qui passait par là l'entendit et il se mit à pleurer tellement il était touché :

--Oh… cette comptine, c'est toute mon enfance !

Pendant qu'Armstrong versait un flot de larme menaçant d'inonder le QG, Al décida de s'éclipser.

Le commandant partit ensuite trouver la troupe qui jouait au poker autrement dit Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Brosh, Ross et quelques autres.

Il en attrapa un par les bras et commença à danser_ (ou plutôt l'étouffer)_ avec lui en chantant :

_Une souris verte  
__Qui courrait dans l'herbe  
__Je l'attrape par la queue  
__Je la montre à ces messieurs  
__Ces messieurs me disent  
__Trempez la dans l'eau  
__Trempez la dans l'huile  
__Ça fera un escargot tout chaud !_

---------

Ed s'était caché dans un placard d'une pièce vide. Il riait intérieurement, trop fier de lui : il avait cassé Mustang ! Il lui avait foutu un gros courant d'air ! Il était vraiment trop fort.

Mais en attendant il allait finir par mourir asphixié là dedans…

Il se décida à sortir en espérant que Mustang ne passerais pas par là qu'il ne croiserais pas Hawkeye non plus. Il marchait donc dans les couloir en faisant très attention.

--ED !

L'interpellé fit un bon de 20 mètres.

Al le regarda bizarrement puis compris la réaction de son frère.

--T'es vraiment con. Bon viens cache-toi là dedans, mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière foi que je t'aide après que t'aie lancé une pique à Mustang.

Il ouvrit son armure et Ed se planqua dedans. Ils purent ainsi rentrer à l'hôtel tranquillement mais…

_Je la mets dans mon chapeau  
__Elle me dit qu'il fait trop chaud  
__Je la mets dans mon placard  
__Elle me dit qu'il fait trop noir  
__Je la mets dans ma culotte  
__Elle me fait trois petites crottes !_

--AL, C'EST PAS VRAI, JE L'AVAIS PLUS DANS LA TETE, C'EST MALIN !

------------------------

Roy se dirigeait vers son bureau, énervé, frustré, hors de lui, de très mauvaise humeur… (bref prenez un dico des synonymes, ça m'évitera de perdre du temps lol) quand il entendit au loin la grosse voix du commandant Armstrong brailler :

_Une souris verte  
__Qui courrait dans l'herbe  
__Je l'attrape par la queue  
__Je la montre à ces messieurs  
__Ces messieurs me disent  
__Trempez la dans l'eau  
__Trempez la dans l'huile  
__Ça fera un escargot tout chaud !_

Il s'empressa d'augmenter le pas, surtout qu'il avait l'air de danser avec les membres de son équipe… _Il a du les prendre par surprise_

Il arriva ensuite devant son bureau. Il hésita puis il se décida d'entrer.

Riza était morte de honte, quand elle le vit, elle se mit à rougir et eu du mal à le cacher.

--Vous… vous savez lieutenant, il ne faut pas faire attention à lui, c'est qu'un gamin… fit Roy pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

C'était pas vraiment ce qu'avait dit Edward qui la gênait, c'était _comment _avait réagit le colonel. Parce qu'en fait, il avait fait TRES attention à ce qu'il avait dit, lui. Donc… Non, là ça allait trop loin. Elle étouffait.

--Oui… fit-elle en se levant.

--Euh vous allez où ?

--Je vais aller au stand de tir, ça va me changer les idées.

--A…attendez ! fit-il en se levant lui aussi.

Sauf que…il se pris le pied dans une chaise (on ne sais pas comment) qui traînait et… il trébucha… et… Riza qui s'était retournée…

Bref, vous vous doutez du résultat… Comment ça non ?

Alors il lui tomba dessus et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux par terre dans une position très gênante. En tout cas Roy profita bien de la fonction air bag de son lieutenant.

N'empêche…

Heureusement que la porte était fermée…

---------------------------------------

**Vous aurez remarquez que non seulement je suis nulle pour les song fic XD (oui j'aime pas trop ça, je lis jamais les chansons) mais qu'en plus pour ce qui est... "hot" ça craint un peu... lol (****Tients d'ailleurs, ce mot "lemon" ben je comprends pas... pour moi c'est citron. J'écrirais un truc la dessu hu hu hu (alitération en u))**

**Donc pour cette fic vous avez le droit de ne pas reviewer car elle est de bien piètre qualité, oui je l'ai fait à l'arrache en tapant direct à l'ordi. (faut imaginer Ayma en playmobile en train de sauter à pied joint sur les touches de son clavier)**


End file.
